<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chicagosgiving by TheBewitchedSoldier107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721699">Chicagosgiving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107'>TheBewitchedSoldier107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Thanksgiving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Blake: "You smile like an idiot when you're talking to her."</p><p>Prompt Blake: person A: (kisses person B's neck)<br/>Person B: "What is this?"<br/>Person A: "Affection."<br/>Person B: "Disgusting."<br/>Person B<br/>Person B: "Do it again."</p><p>Prompt Franky: "Nah."<br/>"Don't 'nah' me!"</p><p>Prompt Franky: Person A on a date with person B. Person A spends the entire day trying to reach for Person B's hand to hold it, but hesitate at the last second and stop themselves altogether. Finally, they give up. Person B then easily takes Person A's hand and holds it tight. (changed)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Kelly Severide/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chicagosgiving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>High-pitched screams make their way through the house.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kelly is scared awake by the screaming.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Hey!" A voice snaps. "Knock it off!"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kelly blinks twice trying to adjust to being awake. He looks around the room and he doesn't recognize anything.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The bedroom door opens shining a bright light in Kelly's face.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kelly puts his head down to block the light.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>A little body climbs up on the bed, they crawl their way to Kelly while breathing heavily, and then they pounce on him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kelly groans as the little person lands on his side.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The little person giggles as Kelly turns his head to look at them.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"Morning." Kelly smiles at Rye.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Rye wraps her arms around Kelly's neck giving him a hug.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Aw." Kelly wraps his arms around Rye returning the hug.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Rye pulls away from the hug and she kisses Kelly's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"That's sweet." Kelly chuckles, kissing Rye's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Rye smiles, she looks up at the door, and she screams out a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kelly flinches at the loud scream, he groans as weight is laid on him, and then he looks down to see who entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Hi." Franky smiles, as she lies on Kelly's side.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi." Kelly chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"I saw you guys exchanging some love." Franky says, as she climbs over Kelly to her side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Kelly asks, rolling onto his other side.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I got jealous... Because I need some love to!" Franky says, mock aggressively.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Rye screams and she laughs as Franky reaches out for her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Franky's hands gently cup Rye's face, Franky pulls Rye over to her, and she starts kissing every inch of Rye's face.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Rye mock whines as she's being kissed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kelly laughs as he watches Franky obnoxiously kiss Rye.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Franky pulls away from Rye screaming out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Rye and Franky stare at each other as they laugh.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"What?" Kelly asks confused.</p><p> </p><p>"I kissed her tongue." Franky laughs.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kelly looks down at Rye.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Rye has her tongue sticking out while she giggles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kelly laughs with a shake of his head.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Franky snickers and she lets go of Rye.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Rye turns to Kelly to give him a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kelly gives Rye his cheek, expecting a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Rye leans towards Kelly and she licks his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Oh!" Franky laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah!" Kelly groans, wiping his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Go get your boots on turkey!" Franky playfully spanks Rye.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay!" Rye giggles, climbing over Kelly to get off the bed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kelly helps Rye off the bed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Franky giggles as she watches Rye run awkwardly out of the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Kelly turns towards Franky, he wraps his arm around her, and he pins her on her back.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Franky screams and laughs as she's taken down by Kelly.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Did you forget where you were?" Franky asks with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... How did you know?" Kelly asks with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"You and Rye went hard on the candy and popcorn last night." Franky laughs. "You crashed on the floor while I put her to bed."</p><p> </p><p>"Then how did-?"</p><p> </p><p>"I woke you up and dragged you into my room. I wasn't going to leave you on the floor with just a pillow." Franky shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you actually drag me?" Kelly asks, half joking.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Franky asks, trying not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm feeling a little sore." Kelly cringes.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Franky snickers.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"What?" Kelly asks confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you really want to know?" Franky asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Kelly nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Then get dressed!" Franky pushes Kelly off of her.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Kelly groans getting out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Franky sits up on the bed, she reaches across the bed, and she-</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>A loud slap hits Kelly's ears before the...</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Ouch!" Kelly turns around to face Franky.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Franky's braced herself to make a run for it, while she looks at Kelly innocently, and she struggles to control her laughter.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Did you just-?" Kelly asks confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Did I just what?" Franky asks, snickering a little.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kelly stares at Franky. He'd never tell anyone that the pain he's feeling... Is one he isn't used to, so he's trying to be tough.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Franky holds Kelly's stare while she giggles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Did you just-?" Kelly looks out the bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p>"Slap your ass?" Franky asks, bursting into a fit of giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Kelly whispers.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em> "Nah." </em></strong>Franky shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Don't 'nah' me!" </em></strong>Kelly scoffs. "My ass hurts!"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Franky holds her stomach as she laughs.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>"Where the fuck is Franky?" Blake tosses her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"When was the last time you text her?" Jay asks, while he sets the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Half an hour ago! What the fuck is she doing?" Blake scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know." Jay shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"If she isn't here in the next five minutes. I'm going to-!"</p><p> </p><p>"Go! Go! Go!" A voice cheers.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Screams flood Jay's house.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"She's lucky!" Blake huffs.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Jay chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"Sorry! Kelly's a little butt hurt." Franky giggles, as she approaches Blake.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Blake looks at Franky confused and then she sees Kelly shooting daggers at Franky with his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Um Franky... Kitchen please." Blake grabs Franky's arm.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up Jay?" Franky giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Franky." Jay smiles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Blake drags Franky into the kitchen to find out the <em>tea.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--</em>
</p><p>"Okay spill. What is the joke?" Blake demands.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Franky continues to laugh and she hops up on Jay's counter to sit there.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"What is so funny?" Blake asks confused.</p><p> </p><p>"I slapped Kelly's ass, and he's embarrassed-" Franky laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait... You slapped Severide's ass?" Blake asks with a smirk. "Oh!"</p><p> </p><p>"Not for that reason." Franky rolls her eyes. "He fell asleep on the floor in the living room. So to wake him up, I might've slapped his ass... <strong>Hard</strong>."</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you-?"</p><p> </p><p>"I tried dragging him. Okay I would've been more successful doing that." Franky giggles. "But I didn't feel like dragging a grown man... And I couldn't wake him up otherwise."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay so why-?"</p><p> </p><p>"I did it to him before we left. He wouldn't admit he was in pain. So when he wasn't looking, I slapped his ass." Franky shrugs. "Then he admitted his ass hurt."</p><p> </p><p>"You couldn't do that any other way?" Blake asks, shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't even think about it." Franky giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you guys had sex yet?" Blake asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay I'm out." Franky hops off the counter. "Byeeeeeeeeee!"</p><p> </p><p>"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH-!"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Franky screams over top of Blake.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Rye and Grayson hear the screaming, and they join in from the living room.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Blake laughs.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"What's up Jay?" Franky asks, running into Jay's back.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Franky." Jay chuckles, as he stands in the living room doorway. "What do you want?"</p><p> </p><p>"You had a sleepover with Blake and Grayson." Franky smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Jay looks over his shoulder at Franky.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ever going to admit your feelings for our best friend?" Franky asks, making a face at Jay.</p><p> </p><p>"Only when you admit yours for Severide." Jay challenges.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Franky nods, moving to stand beside Jay.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Jay raises an eyebrow at Franky.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"$10 says you cave first." Franky challenges.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I cave first?" Jay asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know how you look when you're talking to Blake?" Franky asks with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"No..." Jay shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"You smile like an idiot when you're talking to her." </em></strong>Franky giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't mean anything to your benefit." Jay rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Bet?" Franky raises her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>"You effortlessly flirt with Severide. You don't even notice you're doing it." Jay counters.</p><p> </p><p>"I have the effort of denial on my side!" Franky sticks out her tongue at Jay.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Jay sticks his tongue at Franky make them both laugh.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Kelly looks up from his spot on the living room floor. He sees Jay and Franky sticking their tongues out at each other.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Franky and Jay laugh at each other.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Jay pushes Franky into the living room. While he walks into the kitchen to avoid Franky.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Franky laughs as she stumbles into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Mama!" Rye yells happily.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys!" Franky smiles, kneeling next to Rye and Grayson.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Rye hugs Franky and then she gives her a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Thank you love." Franky smiles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson giggles when Franky looks at him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Hi handsome." Franky giggles, kissing Grayson's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kelly pretends to be occupied with something. As Franky kneels on all fours in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Franky giggles and she makes a face Grayson and Rye. Before she crawls backwards to sit next to Kelly.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Hi." Kelly looks up at Franky.</p><p> </p><p>"You had a window." Franky shrugs. "You really didn't take advantage?"</p><p> </p><p>"What were you and Jay talking about?" Kelly asks.</p><p> </p><p>"We made a bet." Franky smiles. "We're challenging each other."</p><p> </p><p>"What does that mean?" Kelly asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Who is going to confess their feelings first." Franky shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kelly carefully thinks about his next question.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Jay for Blake." Franky rolls her eyes. "Not me and Jay. I'd never look at Jay that way."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Kelly nods. "You for-?"</p><p> </p><p>"No one." Franky blurts out too quickly.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kelly smiles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"So what are you guys doing?" Franky asks, looking at the kids.</p><p> </p><p>"No mama." Rye giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"No? Really?" Franky scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Rye looks at Kelly and she giggles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson shakes his head with a belly laugh.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Whatever with you guys." Franky playfully waves them off.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kelly leans against Franky.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Franky wet noodles her body, allowing Kelly's weight for almost fold her in half, and then Kelly sits up afraid that he hurt Franky.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Sorry. I couldn't help messing with you." Franky cringes.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kelly rolls his eyes as he leans against the couch this time.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Franky slides herself closer to Kelly. She smiles at the kids as she watches them play.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kelly rests his hand on Franky's thigh as he smiles at her.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Franky absentmindedly pulls on Kelly's fingers. She laughs at herself for overthinking.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kelly looks down at their hands.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Franky stops messing with Kelly's fingers, she puts her hands in her lap, and she shrugs to herself.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kelly slides his hand down to the inside of Franky's thigh, he grabs her hand squeezing it tight, and then he steals a kiss from Franky when she looks back at him.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>--</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Hey." Jay enters the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm almost finished! Turkey needs five-" Blake looks up at Jay.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jay smiles at Blake, he leans towards her, and he kisses her neck.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>"What is this?" </em></strong>Blake asks, forgetting her words.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Affection." </em></strong>Jay blushes.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Disgusting." </em></strong>Blake states.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Blake and Jay stare at each other.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>"Do it again." </em></strong>Blake giggles, with a deep blush.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Jay smiles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Or you could do one better." Blake grabs Jay by the front of the shirt.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Jay raises an eyebrow in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Happy Thanksgiving Jay." Blake whispers, she pulls Jay to her and she kisses him deeply.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Jay raises his eyebrows in surprise, he wraps his arms around Blake holding her body close to his, and he returns her kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>